Ilove freddie?
by junerian
Summary: What if Sam and Freddie developed feelings for each other after there first kiss? What if they started dating?
1. After the kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Icarly.

Story title: Ilove Freddie?

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be gentle with the comments! Sorry if I change POV's a lot I always have trouble keeping it straight. Anyways enjoy!

Oh god, thought Sam, I can't believe me and Freddie just kissed! Sam was walking away from Freddie's apartment and was in shock. Freddie the dork,the nub, the the the DORK had just shared a kiss with her. And what made it worse was Sam had enjoyed it. Sure they had only kissed him to get it out of the way, but it was her first kiss and she had it with Freddie of all people.

Sam was at the door of Carly's apartment, she sighed then opened it and walked in. Carly was sitting on the couch watching TV and Sam took a seat next to her. Carly didn't even look at Sam as she was use to Sam just walking in plus she was really into her show. Should I tell Carly, thought Sam. No no Carly would never let her live it down that she had kissed Fredweird it was just better to keep it between her and Freddie. Sam sighed, all this drama over a first kiss, guys really weren't worth it, she thought.

Now it was time to decipher what the kiss meant to her. She didn't like Freddie of course, but she had really enjoyed that kiss, as a matter of fact she wouldn't mind doing it again. NO, she thought, I can't think things like that. But no matter how hard Sam tried the thought kept creeping up in her mind. Ok I liked the kiss and maybe I like Freddie just a little, she finally admitted to herself, but there's no way he likes me back no way at all. She sighed why did life have to be so complicated?

Sam stood up "Is it ok if I stay the night here Carls?", asked Sam. "Yeah of course why are you going to bed already?" asked Carly. "Uhmm", said Sam "Yeah I think so kind of a long day I'm tired." And with that Sam walked up the stairs to Carly's room.

~Freddie POV~

Freddie sighed. I kissed the she demon, he thought to himself. That wasn't even the worst part of it, the worst part was he had really really liked it. Her lips were so soft and the kiss itself was sweet. Sweeter than he thought Sam could ever act towards him. "Maybe things will change between us", he said to no one in particular. Yeah right he scoffed. Sam will always be the blonde headed demon girl, but, he had to admit he was confused. Even though the kiss had just happened he was already starting to develop feelings towards Sam.

He smiled to himself, I can never let her know about this though she would never ever let me live it down. Sam had just proved she could be sweet and kind when she wanted. Maybe just maybe if I play my cards right I can get her to like me, he thought. Well actually the chance of that happening is slim to none. Yeah they had just kissed but didn't they agree that didn't change anything between them? Well as he knew words were cheap, and sharing a first kiss can have more of an impact on a relationship than one could know. Maybe, he thought, just maybe they had a chance of becoming...,well, a couple!

Freddie chuckled, like that would ever happen Sam would throw up just at the thought he was sure.

But a guy can dream can't he?

A/N: well there's the beginning of my first FF! Hope you enjoyed it. Also I'm going to try to update weekly BUT no promises!


	2. We talk

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly!

~Sam's POV~

Bright white light woke me up. I pulled the blanket over my head and groaned. "Sam get up! We have bacon...," said Carly. "Ughh,"I moaned, "What time is it?". "Oh about 10 AM, and hurry up before the bacon gets cold!". I jumped up, BACON! I tohught. I ran down the stairs to the kitchen and started scarfing down bacon slice after slice.

After maybe two dozen slices I stopped and patted my stomach. Momma was full. Then out of no where it hit me, I remembered the kiss between me and Freddie. I sighed. This was definitely not going to be forgotten after just one night that was for sure. I was still confused did I like him? He certainly had gotten cuter over the last few months. He had grown at least 4 inches, had started working out so he was starting to get abs, and his face was losing any and all baby fat left on it and becoming more manly.

I heard a knock at the door and my heart skipped a beat. It was him I knew it. To my surprise I actually was looking forward to seeing him, which was weird as things were bound to be awkward between us after last night. But nevertheless I was excited. Frednub walked in and I let out a sigh. He looked as good as ever. He saw me and a small smile appeared on his lips. He walked over to me and asked, "Sam can I speak to you in private?"

~Freddie POV~

Sam and I headed up the stairs to talk in the iCarly studio were we would have some privacy. I had decided after last night I would admit my feelings to her. No stalling to messing around, just lay my cards on the table. "Sam I need to talk to you about last night,". My heart seemed to start doing back flips in my chest. "Sam after our kiss last night, well uhmm, damn this is harder than I thought," I said. "Well I think I have feelings for you Sam," she gasped and her eyes grew large, and to my surprise she was smiling!

"I'm glad you said that Fredwardo because I think I have feelings for you!". This was a pleasant surprise, I had expected to get hit in the face after telling her. "So," I said, "should we uhmm, well you know,...date?" Her smile disappeared and she started to frown. "Well Freddie I don't want to hurt you or anything like that," wow that's a first Freddy thought, "but don't think I don't want to date you! Because I do but I mean it's all so sudden! Maybe we should wait a while maybe two weeks and if the feelings are still there and all we can talk about dating." "I just want to make sure this isn't just something we're feeling because we shared our first kiss and it wont disapear after a day or two," she said.

"Oh," I said a little sad, "that is a good idea." I had to admit to myself it was a very good idea, I mean what if that is what we're feeling and we date and after two or three days it goes away. We'd go through an awkward breakup and possibly things would never be the same between us. Even though I personally wanted to date now her point was just to good to argue.

~Sam POV~

I couldn't believe it! Freddie had feelings for me. But as bad as I wanted to date him like right now I knew we couldn't just quite yet. We had to make sure what we were feeling was real. And if it turned out to be real I needed a few days to get us to well, liking Freddie. I mean just yesterday I thought I hated the nub and now I felt like I was in love with him! I couldn't stop the butterflies in my stomach I was just so happy. For once someone, who is decent guy, that I liked liked me back! But there was also one more thing. His feelings for Carly. Had they changed? This was another thing I had to find out before we date. I mean I can't date him if he still loves my best friend. But I'd worry about it later. I decided I had to tell Carly about all this, but first I was going to wait until Fredward was gone.

We both headed back downstairs. Freddie and I kept things tight. We tried our best to act as we normally would in front of Carly. After about three hours Freddie left and I turned towards Carly.

"Carly" I sighed, " I need to talk to you.

A/N: Well I have to leave it in a cliff hanger! Oh also I decided instead of updating once weekly I'm going to get a couple chapters done and published but eventually I'll slow down and do only 1-2 a week! WellRR please!


	3. Reflections

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly!

~Sam's POV~

"Carly, I think I'm in love with Freddie," I practically whispered. Carly's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open in shock. "You what?" She exclaimed. "Well I'm not positive, see we just well..kissed last night. I mean we did it so we could both get our first kiss and have it over with," I said."but I think the kiss made me realize I have feelings for Freddie. I'm not sure yet if the feelings are 'real' so me and him talked about it and decided to give it a few weeks and if we feel the same about each other start dating."

Carly stared at me in shock and finally said, "Sam but it's you and Freddie, you hate each other! How could you date him without well throwing up?" "I know," I said, "but we're not dating just yet and like I said I'm not even sure the feelings are real." "Well," Carly started to say,"when you walk into a room and he's in it is he the first person you notice? Does thinking about him give you butterflies in your stomach? And most importantly did you see fireworks when you two kissed?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed. "I'm going home now I'll see you at school tomorrow!" With that I marched out of her apartment and started the 20 minute walk home. I normally would have asked Carly to spend another night but I wanted to be alone right now and just think about everything

After walking into the house I yelled, "Mom I'm home," and of course there was no reply. She was probably off with her 4th new boyfriend in the last week. I went into my room and shut the door. I jumped onto my bed and let out a sigh. Freddie Freddie Freddie. That's all I could think about. I thought of his brown eyes and the way they seem to have a sparkle to them. I thought of his trademarked smirk and how annoying, yet intriguing it could be.

I sighed again. Why couldn't this be easy? Why did we have to kiss, everything was so simple before that. I made fun of him he made a lame comeback, the world went round. My biggest question was did I have these feelings for him all along or did they just start to develop after the kiss.

~Freddie POV~

I walked into my room and shut and locked the door. I needed some alone time to think about what has happened over the last twenty four hours. The kiss had been amazing and he was sure of his feelings for Sam. Hopefully after the two weeks she'd realize they were meant for each other and they would date.

His mom knocked on the door, "want a prune pop honey?" she asked. "No mom I just need to be alone for a little while." He waited a minute and she didn't say anything else so he assumed she had left him alone.

~Carly's POV~

She couldn't believe it. Her two best friends might actually be falling for each other. What made it weirder is well, they were Sam and Freddie. Mortal enemies. Maybe it shouldn't seem so weird, after all you can't act the way they did with each other without having some feelings. The quote 'There's a thin line between love and hate' came to mind. Maybe that was true in their case. The line was very thin and they seemed to have crossed from the hate side to the love side.

Carly wondered, would their attitudes change? Would they stop constantly fighting? This situation seemed to raise to many questions way to many.

A/N hope you liked the 3rd chapter! Please review I enjoy them!


End file.
